A disk-shaped robot cleaner, which can brush and suck dust, is widely used. The robot cleaner can determine regions that need to be cleaned using various sensors to thereby autonomously clean the regions.
In particular, a cleaning mechanism has been improved so that the robot cleaner equally cleans a predetermined region. However, there are basic problems not solved despite the improvement of the navigation mechanism. That is, the robot cleaner should generally have a disk shape with a small height in order to clean a region below furniture such as a bed. Further, since the robot cleaner need recharging, robot cleaner should be operated at low power consumption. Accordingly, it is difficult to expect such satisfactory cleaning performance as achieved when using a high power cleaner. Furthermore, due to the limited electric capacity and spatial limitation of the robot cleaner, it is difficult to select various cleaning options, for example, wet cleaning using steam ejection other than just a vacuum suction. In a worse case, dust cracked finer due to brushing may be dispersed below the furniture.